


i look at you now ( and want this forever )

by dormant_bender



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Co-workers, Coffee Shops, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Sometimes for people like Park Jimin, it was simply impossible not to meddle, especially when the people involved are completely oblivious. And really, he just wants to offer a gentle push—or optional shove—in the right direction. It's not his fault he knew true love when he saw it, even if Yoongi doesn't initially approve of his antics.Otherwise known as: the Taekook coffee shop AU that no one asked for.





	i look at you now ( and want this forever )

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll i was feeling inspired again because of this lovely video [**RIGHT HEREEE**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pW-guJgZ0k) !! give it a watch and a like, the creator of this video did a lovely job. i keep finding these amazingly created taekook videos and feel the need to share them with you guys. :) <3 if you don't watch the video, i would recommend at least listening to the song used in it during the read, which is: [**HERE**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZELmUooBlY)
> 
> p.s: almost done editing the new spiderman!au chapter. ;) <3

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Cinnamon lingers in the air, swirling at the very tops of ceramic mugs. The quaint little coffee shop is unusually crowded for the middle of the afternoon, but that's always a good sign, increased business just meant more income for the owners after-all. Each inhale swallows down the delicious aroma of ground coffee beans as well as saccharine-scented pastries that line the inside of the display case.

  


From a booth plastered near the front of the shop, just beside the massive window stretching from one side to the other, sits two men speaking in low and casual tones. One of them is blond with bright and amused eyes, glinting beneath the overhead lights, peering across the distance toward the counter where the workers are bustling about.

  


He leans closer toward the raven that accompanies him, jerking his head in the direction of two baristas in particular, who seem to have a permanent smile on their mouths as they teeter around the other in a natural flow and rhythm, one unique to each other; it's quite obvious to the other patrons, but maybe not as blatant to the duo themselves.

  


Jimin lifts his mug, blows softly at the rim, cooling the piping hot coffee before taking a cautious sip. He hums contently, smug grin playing on his lips. The raven, who doesn't even hesitate, reaches out to swipe at the droplet of caramel-colored coffee threatening to drip from his bottom lip, immediately bringing the thumb to his own mouth to flick his tongue across.

  


The blond narrows his eyes playfully but doesn't comment on the movement, just rolls his eyes, glancing toward the duo once more. "You ever seen anything so obvious before that you kinda feel sick?" questions the blond, reaching for his mug once more, sipping with a cheerful hum.

  


"You mean like that?" Yoongi retorts, snorting to himself, glancing at the duo still trapezing around each other blissfully unaware of their surroundings. "Because I was just thinking that, and I swear I just vomited in my mouth a little bit." 

  


One of Jimin's legs instinctively jerks forward, effectively knocking his sneaker into Yoongi's knee, leaving him hissing and bending to rub at the ailed area. "Sorry, it's just— . . . It's cute as hell and it does make me kinda nauseous just looking at them, but it's not that bad, stop being so dramatic."

  


"Says the one who just fucking kicked me beneath the table." remarks Yoongi, though a fond smirk tugs at the corners of his lips nonetheless. Jimin coins him a scowl, lips pursing into a thin line. "Oh, c'mon. You're not actually gonna meddle, are you? You gotta learn how to stop playing match-maker." 

  


"If Hoseok wouldn't have told me that you were interested, we wouldn't have gotten together." Jimin speaks matter-of-factually, tip of his forefinger trailing around the circumference of the mug. He shifts, then, to rummage through his messenger bag to retrieve a notepad as well as a pen. He nibbles at the end of it thoughtfully, flickering his gaze to Yoongi for assistance.

  


"Oh, you're serious." deadpans Yoongi, snatching the notepad and accepting the pen offered to him. "Okay, fine. I'm in. But if it turns out bad, just remember this was your idea. What should I write?"

  


Another moment goes by like that, Jimin tapping a finger decisively upon his chin, before leaning across the table once more to instruct the raven. It didn't need to be something that implied anything other than what needed to be said, but what exactly did it entail? Hearing a stranger's opinion is probably strange enough as is, and even more so regarding a potential relationship that could be blossoming between the two handsome baristas.

  


But Yoongi is obedient and obliges nonetheless, mostly because he can't resist the avid glint of determination in Jimin's eyes, how certain he is of the plan he had concocted. He pauses momentarily, nips at the end of the bitten pen, staring straight at Jimin, who blinks at him inquisitively, only for a broad grin to plaster across his mouth.

  


"You're fucking gorgeous."

  


Jimin opens his mouth to retort, but the words die on his mouth, and all he can really do is snort. He motions for the notepad, rereads the words etched onto the paper, then unceremoniously tears it out. He leaves it underneath the mug he had finished, and as the two rise, he seizes movement to retrieve his pen once more. All he does is add a tiny heart at the bottom with a tiny little ' _ **Y &J**_' beside it for extra measure.

  


The two shuffle out of the little shop side-by-side, hands bumping between them, still not entirely comfortable with strolling about the city hand-in-hand quite yet. But Jimin smiles nonetheless at the warmth of Yoongi's knuckles brushing against his own, can feel his pinky manage to wrangle around his own, a small but albeit fond action that leaves him biting at his bottom lip to shield the grin he adorns.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Needless to say, today had been a long day, much like every other day, if he were being entirely honest. Most of the others were on break and were exiting the building in a leisurely manner, leaving the two baristas temporarily alone to control the flow of the business for an hour tops. Deciding to brave the trials of cleaning up after customers, the blond volunteers to grab the spray bottle and cloths, sliding past the younger boy to accomplish the task.

  


For the most part, the customers seemed conscious of the workers and tended to clean up after themselves relatively well, but then there were others like the table near one of the windows where coffee has been spilled all over the surface of the table as well as steadily dripping onto the otherwise clean tiles below.

  


Taehyung hunches forward at the sight, not desiring to do the dirty work, but willing to do so if it meant watching the way the raven's face would light up when he manages to perfect the new latte art he had learned for patrons. He glances over his shoulder to glance at the raven, finds the boy poised on the other side of the counter, leaning across it on his elbows with a complacent and barely there smile on his mouth.

  


Jungkook flickers his gaze toward him, then, curious about the attention he was receiving. He lifts a hand, fingers wiggling in a form of greeting, mouth widening into a broad grin now. The brunet, flustered, clears his throat and adjusts the glasses teetering down the bridge of his nose, fixing them into place as he grabs the spray bottle and sprays the table down, wiping up the mess collected there and ridding the seats of crumbs as well.

  


"Hey Taehyung," he hears from a few paces behind him; he straightens his spine, eyes widening at the call, staring at the raven imploringly. "You missed a spot, right there." Jungkook teases lightheartedly, having acquired a mop and bucket of clean water mixed with cleaning agents to collect the mess.

  


"You really didn't have to, y'know, I had it all under control." Taehyung snickers in return, reaching for the wooden handle of the mop. "Trust me, if I needed back-up, you'd be my first choice."

  


Jungkook rolls his eyes promptly at that and keeps the handle of the mop propped against his chest, canting his head at the elder. "How sweet, you only think about me when there's a mess to clean up."

  


The brunet splutters then, unable to form a viable sentence, only for Jungkook to snicker at his expression. He presses him gently out of the way with a bump of his backside against the latter's form, easing him out of the way and making certain he wouldn't step a polished shoe in the murky puddle. The raven ushers him away with a dismissive flick of the hand, murmuring on about how he wanted to help just because, leaving Taehyung darting off toward the next table.

  


What he discovers here is the sight of an empty coffee mug with a tiny slip of paper tucked beneath it. Perplexed about why that would be, he plucks it away, adjusting his glasses once more as he reads its contents. Almost immediately, he finds his lids fluttering in bewilderment, awkwardly clearing his throat as he rereads it from the first sentence down to the last; it mentioned, in neatly written script might he add, how the two baristas had an obvious sexual tension that needed to be diffused in order to restore "balance" to the coffee shop.

  


Footsteps echo behind the brunet, and he knows that it's Jungkook, because who else could it be? He nearly drops the slip of paper on the floor, having to frantically grasp onto it, attempting to shove it into his pocket as inconspicuously as possible. Of course, Jungkook notices everything, eyes flickering down to where Taehyung has his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black slacks.

  


The raven, oblivious, whistles and hefts the bucket once more with the mop inside of it. "You got another love letter? What is that, like, the fifth this week?" prompts the raven, he places the bucket on the floor near another mess, preparing to clean that as well. "Well?" Taehyung makes an inquisitive noise: "What's it say? Or should I guess?"

  


"I have no idea what you're talking about," insists Taehyung, though he swears he can feel the note burning a hole in his pocket, almost as if it wants to be read by the other boy. "And it's not a love letter, at least—at least not really, anyway, it's just a stupid note one of the customers left."

  


" _So_ . . . ?" Jungkook ponders aloud, abandoning the bucket, opening his hand. He wiggles his fingers, beckoning the note, eyes meeting the latter's with mirth. "Are we keeping secrets now, Kim?"

  


Taehyung heaves an exasperated sigh and retrieves the note nonetheless, offering it to the latter, who eagerly unfolds it to read its contents. His dark brows furrow as his eyes flicker over the words covering the small slip of paper, peeking at the elder over the top of the page, something lurking in his irises that the brunet is unable to place—but he's intrigued, though, especially since he has never witnessed a flustered Jungkook before, not until then.

  


Without breathing a word, Jungkook neatly folds the note back up, offering it to the latter and playfully retching his hand back when he reaches for it. "Looks like we're one step away from being talked about on a cliche tumblr post," hums the raven: "it's kinda dumb, yeah, but I mean, it's not like it means anything, right? Like there's nothing, uh . . . Nothing in the note that is actually true, _so_ . . . "

  


The brunet busies himself with spraying the table once more, creating another shiny sheen of mist that lingers on the table-top. He focuses on scrubbing at one offensive, black coffee spot that seems permanently etched onto the surface, even crouching down to get a better angle at the stain. The raven is left standing, dumbfounded, by the peculiar behavior of the elder, but he smiles affectionately nonetheless at how dutiful he proved to be.

  


When he glances up and discovers the raven still standing there, with no intents of moving at that, he quirks the corners of his mouth ever-so-slightly. "What can I say? I've never been shipped with another guy before, so this is definitely a first." Jungkook seems weirdly enthused with that, coining him a playful wink as he returns to his duties. 

  


"The first of many things, maybe." coins Jungkook a few moments later, after effectively mopping the mess up, sauntering back toward the counter. Once there, he pauses once more, nodding to himself as he watches the way Taehyung is forced to bend at the waist to clean the other end of the booth, brows quirking upward. "Definitely a first."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


It was late in the evening, considerably so, and another sluggish day had passed without much annoyance for once. Saturdays were generally a quiet night at the coffee shop, consisting mainly of college students who were more concerned with finishing last minute school work before having a relaxing Sunday morning. That meant a day filled with the monotonous clicking of fingers tapping the keyboards of laptops mixed in with giggles and whispers of chatter echoing from the walls.

  


Not that Taehyung was bothered by the constant hum of life mulling about around him, in fact: it seemed to improve his mood, especially when it came to the thought of how he would eventually have to finish his own coursework later on that night. He thinks back to the physics class he had been roped into by an avid Namjoon who promised it "wasn't that difficult once you get the hang of it," though it was the epitome of the word.

  


He cleanses his hands on a rag he had collected a few minutes prior, slinging it halfheartedly over his shoulder as he peruses the display case. Tonight it had just been him, Jin, and a young woman named Jennie who had left nearly an hour ago with a bubbly blonde with legs that seemed to never end. She had murmured something about going to "study" with her friend, who he vaguely remembered to be named as "Lisa."

  


Taehyung conceals a laugh with a cough, knowing damned well that it was code for "I'm getting laid and you're not, so I get to leave and you get to stay." Not that he detested her for it, no, he was certain he would have done the same if he had a boyfriend or optional fuck buddy, whichever happened to come first.

  


"It's late, you guys. My dad said we can close up early tonight, so I trust you two to do it." Jin speaks in an authoritative tone, though he has the insides of a warm and fuzzy teddy bear in reality. He coins the two a stern look, glancing from one boy to the next, pointing two fingers at his eyes then individually to the duo as if he had expected some bizarre rendezvous to occur. He catches Jungkook smirking through his peripheral, and frowns at him. "No, hey, I'm serious. This is kind of a big deal and I need you dorks to be serious for once in your lives."

  


Jungkook raises his hands in defense, eyes going wide, as if he were truly offended by the tone the elder boy had decided to use. "I'll be on my best behavior as long as Taehyung is." assures the raven, who is currently rolling up the sleeves of his white dress-shirt. Jin glances at him one final, parting time before he removes the black apron to hang up. 

  


Just before exiting the coffee shop entirely, the bell above the door ringing boisterously, Jin pauses mid-step to gaze at the brunet in particular. "I'm leaving you in charge of this kid, so please, take care of him." And with that, he abandons the establishment, leaving the two to fend for themselves.

  


Taehyung returns his gaze to the display case once more, deciding on a tart covered in fresh blueberries and raspberries. He hums as he plucks up the porcelain plate beneath the tart, singing under his breath as he steals a plastic knife from an open container, hopping on top of the counter to consume the pastry.

  


He kicks his legs back and forth as he watches Jungkook pace back and forth from the back of the establishment to the main area. Boxes of coffee as well as other ingredients are being transferred back and forth into a small closet where they're generally locked down for the night; not that they need to be or anything, what kind of person would be that desperate to steal coffee anyhow, muses the brunet, stabbing into the pastry and taking a bite.

  


When Jungkook returns this time after the last box is safely secured in the back room, he pauses in front of Taehyung, not close enough to be directly in between his legs, but close enough that the brunet can feel the scorching heat radiating from his frame. It sends an involuntary shiver down his spine, one that doesn't go unnoticed by Jungkook, but one that he doesn't exactly comment on either.

  


Instead of speaking a word, he wordlessly leans forward and opens his mouth, expecting a bite of the pastry himself. He blinks after an initial second has passed, eyes narrowing as he reaches out to flick a finger at the latter's chest, earning a chuckle from the boy who acquiesces. Another bit of the tiny tart is collected onto the fork, and Taehyung brings it to Jungkook's still gaping mouth, watching as his lips wrap around it delicately.

  


"Oh fuck, that's the greatest thing I've ever tasted." Jungkook groans around a mouthful, bringing a hand up to shield the food within his mouth. "You made that?"

  


Taehyung shakes his head no, deciding to finish the dessert before answering, tongue flickering across his thumb at the crumbs gathered there. "Nah, that was Jennie this time. Don't tell her that, though, she's cocky enough as is." The duo laugh at that, going silent afterwards, just staring at the other inquisitively. 

  


Jungkook shifts beneath his gaze, wiping his palms on the front of his slacks, ridding of the perspiration that has gathered there. He wets his bottom lip, hands twitching to touch—to reach forward and perhaps grab the area on either side of Taehyung's thighs, gripping at the counter and maybe even— . . . He regains control of his limbs and runs his fingers through his dark hair instead, motioning toward a mug he has prepared near the back wall.

  


"Get off your lazy ass and teach me how to make a lion." Jungkook insists, strolling toward the mug of scorching hot coffee he had just prepared alongside a frothing pitcher of steamed milk. "I know you know how to make it, I saw you do it earlier."

  


Deciding that there was nothing else to do, and that he had no further plans for the night, he reluctantly abandons his spot on the counter to cross the short distance to join him. He gathers the latte pen in hand, adjusting his grip on the wooden handle, nodding toward the pitcher of milk. "I can't help that I was born with the natural skill of an artist," offhandedly comments Taehyung, who receives a scoff from beside him. "No hey, don't be like that. Don't hate me, hate the truth."

  


The raven snorts his amusement and collects the pitcher, slowly pouring the steamed milk into the ceramic mug until there's just enough to start creating the masterpiece. The glasses that adorn Taehyung's face begin to steadily slide down the bridge of his nose, but he doesn't task himself with righting the position, not when he's as focused as he is.

  


Jungkook stands over his shoulder, eyes trained on the artwork and ginger strokes of the latter's hand as he works on the sketch, the white foam transforming into the noticeable features of a lion. Of course he wouldn't be able to recreate the beauty of the lion by his lonesome, he was already aware of that, but lately he had been obsessed with the idea of proving his worth to Taehyung—not that he needed to, it definitely wasn't a necessity that he do so, yet here he was.

  


It takes a few minutes until the lion looks like how it's supposed to, but it's minutes that Jungkook thoroughly revels in, especially with how close he against the contours of Taehyung's frame. Taehyung straightens, looks a little skeptical about the art, hands burrowing in the front of his apron as he steps aside to allow Jungkook full visage.

  


"I wish I had your fingers in me—" Taehyung nods at first, unaware of the slip-up, then going rigid and fluttering his lids at the raven. "I meant, like, on me—my own hands, like, I wish I had the talents that your hands have." Jungkook mentally face-palms, wants nothing more than to disappear, to trudge home with his head hanging low in shame, but somehow his legs have turned into lead, making the feat impossible to complete.

  


But Taehyung doesn't seem bothered, no, but his posture does go timid and he flushes a dark crimson that trails just to disappear just beneath the collar of his white dress-shirt. He raises his hands before them, gives the nimble digits a wiggle, showing off the length and finesse of them. "Once again, it's a gift." He pauses thoughtfully, grinning to himself. "Plus there's nothing wrong with your hands, it's just you're impatient as hell sometimes, that's all. Here, just, lemme show you real quick."

  


As foolish as he feels, Jungkook manages to offer a dopey grin, watching as Taehyung hurriedly works on preparing another cup of coffee to experiment with. He mechanically tampers the remnants of coffee, gets the shots of espresso, then returns to the counter in a matter of minutes. He glides the cup just beneath the raven's nose, lets him have a whiff of the delicious smelling substance, grinning to himself at the satisfied exhale he releases.

  


"C'mere." Taehyung motions the youth closer, manages to get wrapped around him, hands reaching across the way to pour the pitcher once more."Is this okay? Like, I get if it's not, but just let me know."

  


The raven, who feels as if he were in a lame romantic-comedy, can only manage a snicker in response. "Yeah, this is good, just thinking about how we're getting way closer than I ever thought we would." He watches as the alabaster milk fills the mug, foaming at the top, spreading around the circumference of the mug. "Just don't try anything weird, there are still cameras, pretty boy."

  


"Oh, please." Taehyung murmurs lowly, tone teasing. "It's just a friend helping a friend who may or may not be in a compromising position."

  


This earns another bout of laughter from Jungkook, who really should be focusing right now, though he finds it nearly impossible with the heat of the latter's chest pressing into his back. He finds his fingers around the latte pen, still coated with a thin layer of foam from the previous attempt, and brings it to the foam bubbling at the top of the mug.

  


"Start right here, near the bottom first." instructs Taehyung carefully, attempting to control the movements of the youth's trembling hand, can practically feel the nervousness in his form transferred from just a simple touch alone. "Why so nervous? If you keeping shaking like that, you're gonna mess it up."

  


"Yeah, well. It's not like I want to." Jungkook murmurs in response, though he does tighten his grip on the pen, allowing the latter to guide his movements once more until traces of the lion become more apparent in the drawing. Taehyung leans closer then, torso pressing more firmly against Jungkook's back, hips shifting nearer against him. "Just don't wanna mess up, that's all."

  


"You're Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung states matter-of-factually, voice lowering an octave as he speaks. "You can do anything, and I don't doubt that. You shouldn't either."

  


That ounce of reassurance is enough to center the focal point of Jungkook's mind on fulfilling the art; and he manages to triumph, though he can thank Taehyung's steady grip for that. It doesn't look quite like the original resting in the mug beside it, but it looks close enough, at least enough to confidently decipher what it is. And that, that is enough for a smugly grinning Jungkook, who straightens from his hunched position to admire the work he had done.

  


He shifts, Taehyung taking a decisive step backward, allowing him space. He raises his hand in the air and receives a firm smack against it, the duo high-fiving each other in a means of silent praise. The raven tugs the apron over his head, ultimately mussing the dark locks, depositing it on the rack beside Jin's.

  


He returns to the counter to collect one of the mugs, raising it to his mouth, taking a few careful sips; it tastes a little bitter, more so than he enjoys, but drinkable nonetheless. He glances about, discovers Taehyung plopped on the counter once more, fiddling aimlessly with the loosened black straps of his apron, head downcast and small frown on his mouth.

  


"You okay, Kim?" Jungkook ponders, concerned, leaning on the counter behind him. He takes another sip from his mug, foam clinging to his philtrum. He wipes at it haphazardly with the back of his hand, licking the remnants of coffee from his mouth. "Hey, look at me." Taehyung glances up, smiles at him, legs dangling from the side of the counter. "You good?"

  


All the brunet does is nod, slowly at first, but then vigorously when he receives a dubious narrow of the lids from the latter. "Yeah, no. Just don't feel like walking home, that's all."

  


The raven quirks a brow, then offers a breathless laugh. "I'll call an Uber for you, if you want?" The brunet shrugs a shoulder, but accepts the offer nonetheless, lips twitching into a wider grin. "Problem solved."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Okay, yeah. To be fair, he was reasonably late this time around, which is something rare for him, but he knows that Jin would understand, especially since they were technically in the same boat. Staying up late the night before studying for finals coming up was something that needed to be done, though he knew it had been a terrible idea, knew he had to work early in the morning, yet he had still done it.

  


Jungkook makes haste as he pushes through the double doors of the coffee shop, finding the brunet nowhere to be seen behind the counter. He tugs the apron on over his head, snatches up a cap with the name of the shop etched onto the front, then ushers toward one of the cash registers stationed near the front of the shop. 

  


Someone taps him on the shoulder, and he discovers that it's none other than a glossed-up Jennie, who points in the direction of a mug sitting near the edge of the back counter. "Your boyfriend left that for you," she teases lightheartedly, playfully shoving him in the direction of the counter: "Go on, I'll take care of the register for you." She wears a knowing grin on her sparkly mouth, ivory teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she smiles kindly at a customer rapidly approaching: "Hey, I'm Jennie—"

  


The raven musses his hair with his fingers, knowing damned well that leaving the house with soaking wet hair wasn't a bright idea, but what could he say? He had been in a rush this morning, had barely enough time to brush his teeth, let alone grab a protein bar on his way out of the apartment. He notices a note tucked beneath the mug, face-down, the contents not readily available.

  


Just before jostling the mug, he notices the image etched into the foam, snickering softly to himself. He glances about and sneakily retrieves his phone, taking a snapshot of the intricately drawn bunny that greets him, before tucking the device into his back pocket. He gingerly raises the mug to pluck up the note, discovering a small and simple note from Taehyung reading:

  


_Someone was late for work this morning,_  
_which meant someone had to cover your shift._  
_And you guessed it, I was the dumb one that_  
_was willing to. And, even though you probably_  
_don't deserve it, here's my number; call me_  
_sometime, maybe? xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_**\- Tae xx** _

  


The raven leans over the counter, offering a reserved smile to the note. He hums as he folds it neatly, sliding it into his back pocket to accompany his cell phone. He makes a mental note to text the boy whenever he got the chance, which would probably be in between rush hour, so relatively soon. Dark eyes spare a glance at the digital clock on the wall, gathering the time, deciding that in the next hour or so, he would have the pleasure of texting the bubbly brunet.

  


Jennie viciously tugs him out of his reverie, his euphoric smile still in tact as he glances in her general direction. "I didn't say I was gonna do your job, get back over here, and fix that dreamy look on your face while you're at it. You're gonna scare the customers."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Rain drops assault the roof of the establishment in a rhythm-less symphony, one that Taehyung finds himself unconsciously mimicking when the place isn't that crowded. He drums his fingers noisily upon the counter, creating his own little beat. He laughs, amused, when from behind him on the back counters, he hears the echoing of the same beat from the raven.

  


He spares a fleeting glance at him over the shoulder, finds that same boyish grin on his mouth, knuckles still rapping upon the counter, head bobbing to the imaginary beat they had managed to simultaneously create. Out of the back room surfaces Jin, who looks nonplussed by the latest antics of the duo, clearing his throat, placing his hands upon his hips.

  


"If it isn't dumb and dumber." Jin chastises, though there's a hint of humor laced in his tone. "Monkey see, monkey do? Or should I say: Kookie see, Kookie do?" He clicks his tongue, scolding the two, specifically Jungkook who crinkles his nose at him. "Hey, I saw that. Get back to work." He points an accusatory forefinger at the youngest member of the group, motioning for him to resume his duties.

  


When Jin returns to the backroom, however, Taehyung resumes the rapping of his knuckles. It earns a bubble of laughter from behind him where Jungkook is supposed to be preparing a variety of desserts since the display case was nearly empty by this point. The raven doesn't join in this time, much to Taehyung's chagrin, frowning to himself as he stares ahead at the rain pounding the pavement outside of the glass doors.

  


For a weeks now, the duo had been texting consistently; nearly a minute after his thumb left the "send" button, he would receive a text from an enthusiastic Jungkook, who always had something to say. It was rare to find someone you just naturally clicked with, someone that no matter how many conversations you have, they never went stale and repetitive. 

  


He leans across the counter on his elbows, tempted to retrieve a pair of earphones from his back pocket, wants to leave one bud in listening to a relaxing song with the contrast of the rain pattering in the background. He glances about at the patrons that still linger about, calmly sipping coffee, tapping away at keyboard keys.

  


Taehyung jerks forward abruptly when a hand slides along his backside, coining him a firm pat. _That little shit_ , mumbles the brunet to himself, glancing over his shoulder to find the raven inconspicuously strolling by, whistling to himself, as if he hadn't just smacked his ass. "Handsy on the job? Since when do you break all the rules, Jungkook?" he hisses, attempting to avoid potential eavesdropping patrons.

  


Jungkook returns with a canister of ground coffee beans, feigning oblivious, lids fluttering innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm an upstanding citizen." But the devious smirk on his mouth states otherwise; so he was just gonna play it off like he hadn't just done that? He places the canister upon the counter-top, opening it to the intoxicating scent of freshly ground coffee, inhaling deeply, releasing a breathy moan.

  


Near the register, Taehyung clenches his fists tightly before him, not even chancing a glimpse in his direction; he already knows the little fucker is smug, just waiting for him to look, but he won't give him the satisfaction of doing so. Behind him, the raven is frowning now, not expecting the reaction he had gotten.

  


So he drums his fingers on the counter, contemplating his next move; all he wants is his attention, for the latter's bespectacled gaze to be on him. The raven eases up behind him, huddles close, reaches across him for one of the wooden stirrers resting in a custom mug. Taehyung presses back against him, expression remaining stoic, not giving in to the latter's attempts. When he plucks one up, he withdraws from his form, ruffling his brunet locks before he returns to his position.

  


Its enough to garner Taehyung's attention, having to right the hairs at the back of his head, combing them down with his fingers. Taehyung releases an outstretched groan at the feathery hairs refusing to lay down, steeling the youth with a glare, one that doesn't hold any true malice, though he is a little more than peeved with the latter's efforts.

  


One of the customers previously served nearly fifteen minutes ago saunters to the counter, the petite blond grinning broadly, capturing Taehyung's attention, beckoning him with a finger toward the display case. Jungkook, whose frowning at the lack of attention, observes the exchange from afar; the blond grins broadly, exposing two rows of straight, ivory teeth, eyes crinkling to slits when he smiles.

  


Taehyung looks pleased enough at whatever the blond is saying and the blond, who grins smugly, slits his eyes toward the raven; that little shit even nods his head at him in regards before reverting his gaze back to the brunet serving him. Jungkook's brow rise toward his hairline, face darkening to a deep scarlet flush, bottom lip poking out in a crestfallen fashion. He reverts back to the coffee canister, using the scooper to restock some of the smaller dispensers, frame rigid and stiff as he moves back and forth.

  


Soon the brief conversation behind him comes to a halt, not that he was listening or anything, because why would he do such an invasive thing? He feels a hand upon his shoulder, but he doesn't budge, doesn't need to glance over his shoulder to look into those wide, chestnut hues. That husky voice doesn't breathe a word, but the hand on his shoulder tightens, offering a warm and reassuring squeeze. He blinks and, if he weren't so in-tune with Taehyung, he might have thought he had imagined the sweep of a peck at the very tip of his ear.

  


It tickles, really, and he instinctively goes up to prod at the now reddened tip of his ear. He smiles, resigned, deciding that maybe today hadn't been such a bad day after-all. Part of him feels petty as he glances about for the blond, discovering him sitting at a table with a raven-haired man, one that looks just as displeased as he had felt earlier. The raven, who notices, shrugs a halfhearted shoulder and smirks nonetheless as he gathers his things and slings an arm around the blond, who eases closer into the embrace.

  


The sound of finger-snapping garners his attention and he whips his head in the direction of Jin, who looks as disapproving as ever, shaking his head dismissively. "Do I really need to reschedule you so you and Taehyung won't have the same hours?" It's an empty threat, Jin's lips twitching at the corners, almost as if it was as incredulous as it sounded. "Because I will definitely torture you both like that."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Taehyung, who is usually calm and collected, more so than the people he often associated with, wasn't in the best of moods. The rain is still steadily pouring, having seemingly started days ago with no signs of stopping, pouring in rivulets down the glass awning outside of the coffee shop. He was seated in one of the many chairs situated just beneath the awning, vigorously rubbing the giant coffee stain on the front of his shirt with a soaked napkin.

  


The color has stained dark mocha into the shirt, splattered down the row of black buttons on his top. He has his sleeves pointlessly rolled up his forearms, not that it helps any, but he figured it would be better to be sure the stain wouldn't absorb elsewhere; he makes a mental note to go shopping later on that weekend for a new set of dress shirts in case of emergencies. 

  


To his right, the bell over the entrance tinkers, alerting him that someone was exiting the establishment. To his disbelief, he sees Jungkook emerging, wearing an apologetic expression on his countenance. He holds up a crumpled wad of napkins, waving them unceremoniously, strolling the short distance to seat himself next to the brunet.

  


"I guess on the bright side, at least the coffee wasn't hot and didn't spill on your dick?" Comes the lighthearted attempt of Jungkook to improve the latter's mood, but Taehyung just looks mortified by the thought, outwardly cringing at the realm of possibilities. "Sorry, that wasn't—The more I think about it, the more horrifying it is." 

  


He hands the napkins over to a grateful Taehyung, who discards the wads previously in his possession on the table-top before him. He dabs avidly at the front of his shirt, even though he knows that the stains wouldn't magically be lifted from the material, but he could hope, couldn't he? Jungkook watches him wordlessly, knowing that there wasn't much he could do, feeling a little more than useless.

  


"Are you still leaving?" tentatively implores the raven, fiddling with his thumbs. Taehyung glances at him through his peripheral, small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. He shrugs a halfhearted shoulder, head remaining downcast. "Want me to call an Uber to get you or—?"

  


The brunet raises a dismissive hand, waving the thought away. "As weird as it sounds, I kinda like the weather like this." explains the brunet, heaving a grunt and hunching his shoulders in defeat; the shirt would need multiple washes and even then, the stain may never come out. "Wanna walk me home instead?"

  


At first Jungkook looks apprehensive, as if he doubts the words spewing from his mouth, pondering to himself why anyone would desire to walk home in the middle of his this weather. But what could he say, he was whipped and would pretty much do anything to prolong the time spent with Taehyung, so he couldn't resist rising to his feet and gathering the discarded napkins to throw away.

  


"Let's do that." announces Jungkook with a broad grin, holding a hand out to the latter, who takes it wearily. "Why the face?"

  


"Nothing, it's just, I didn't actually think you would do it." This brings a smile to Taehyung's face, the brunet shoving his hands into his pockets, stepping out from beneath the awning to face the rain pouring down; it dampens his hair, making it loose around his face, locks darkening and falling like a curtain into his eyes. He glances at Jungkook, who still looks uncertain, but hesitantly takes a step forward into the rain to join him. Taehyung lifts his hands, palm-up, reveling in the coolness of the rain pounding the skin there. "It's not that bad, right?"

  


The raven doesn't have an opinion formed about it quite yet, but when Taehyung takes his hand into his, he finds himself satisfied with the considerable warmth there. "Yeah, yeah. It's kinda great, actually."

  


Taehyung allows himself a moment to collect himself, coining one final glare at the coffee shop, before taking a step down the cement with the youth in tow. There are people beneath transparent umbrellas looking at them as if they were insane, mumbling comments about the hands intertwined between them, how the duo could possibly catch a horrible cold in this weather.

  


But Taehyung doesn't care, he never typically does, at least not about opinions that weren't relevant to him personally. Beside him, Jungkook is shivering within his dress shirt, the material clinging to the defined muscles hidden beneath; and yeah, Taehyung really didn't mind the weather, not when he had such a gorgeous view on full display.

  


"Doesn't it feel nice?" Taehyung openly implores, not really posing a question, more making a statement. He tightens the grip on Jungkook's hand, squeezing it happily. "I know it sounds weird, but it always feels nice walking in the rain like this. Feels like the rain just washes away all the pain, you know?"

  


Jungkook makes an inquisitive noise, only earning a timid smile in response. "I can't really agree, at least not about the rain." Droplets cling to his bottom lip, and his tongue instinctively flickers out to sweep it away, only for more drops to replace it. "But I like this." He lifts the hand between them, and Taehyung nods his understanding.

  


"Well, yeah, that part was kind of expected." muses the brunet aloud, humming contently to some song he had heard earlier in the backroom while on break; something about love and sunshine and rainbows, the unattainable in life. "My apartment isn't that far, though, so I promise you won't suffer for too long. Plus I'm just kind of like a bonus, so no worries, right?"

  


"No worries." 

  


Granted, the walk to his apartment complex takes a little longer than originally anticipated. There were a series of twists and turns as the duo meandered onto the right streets and intersections. Never once, though, did the duo ever release each other's hands; they had remained interlocked the entire time, even despite the often vulgar comments they would receive from elderly individuals mulling about outside of various antique stores; ironic, right?

  


Once inside of the complex and safely within the elevator, Taehyung finally releases Jungkook's hand, to which he has to restrain himself from whimpering at; the lack of warmth was apparent almost as soon as he lets go, leaving his fingers twitching for his hand once more. He bumps hands with the elder during the minute ride up the elevator toward the fifth floor he stayed on, strolling forward toward his designated door. 

  


By then the duo are soaked to the bone with rainwater and in Taehyung's case, a sopping wet mess of coffee and rain. Fingers slowly rummage through his pocket to retrieve the keys to his place, making haste as he unlocks the door, hand hovering over the knob as he pauses to glance over his shoulder at Jungkook.

  


"Thanks, for that." Taehyung bows his head, grateful for the latter's company. He swings the door open and strolls in, leaving a wavering Jungkook just outside of the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the next, anxiously nibbling at his bottom lip. The brunet blinks at the sight of him, hair clinging to his forehead, cheeks pleasantly pink from the walk, clothing plastered to his skin. "You can come inside and change into something of mine . . . Maybe, I mean, if you want . . ?"

  


Practically beaming at the proposition, the raven nods eagerly and accepts the entry, strolling casually into the apartment; it's relatively small, but cozy nonetheless. The temperature is a little chillier than he would like, but he wasn't complaining in the least. Behind him, Taehyung is removing his shoes and making certain to lock the door. Jungkook does much of the same, removing his squelching shoes, abandoning them by the door.

  


Taehyung coins him a glance, his chestnut eyes bright and quizzical, bottom lip trembling ever-so-slightly, almost like he had a million things just writhing on his tongue, but unable to get his vocal cords to cooperate. One of his hands reaches toward the raven, tugging on the front of his soaking wet shirt, pulling him closer into the contours of his body.

  


In the seconds it takes to process the action, Jungkook is being overwhelmed by the sensation of warm lips slamming into his own, taking him by surprise, making him gasp sharply into the latter's mouth. But Taehyung greedily swallows it down, releasing a sigh through his nose, fingers still clasped around the fabric with no intents of letting him go this time.

  


Jungkook doesn't mind, however, as he grins, heady, into the kiss and blindly presses the brunet back into the nearest wall he could find. His back collides with the hard wall, grunting at the pain that registers against his spine, but is far more concerned with the way Jungkook's tongue is gliding along his bottom lip, feeling akin to sparks burning his skin.

  


His mouth parts, giving into the exhilaration that bubbles beneath the surface of his skin, burning hot in the pit of his abdomen. Jungkook's tongue avidly explores his mouth, taking the delicate time to remember each and every crevice, compelled by the unabashed moans spewing from deep within Taehyung's throat. His hands are everywhere at once, scratching at the fabric of Taehyung's shirt, effortlessly popping the buttons open and hearing the satisfying sound of them scatter on the floor.

  


Absentmindedly, Taehyung releases a breathless laugh into Jungkook's mouth, much to his amusement. Jungkook pauses momentarily, placing a few parting kisses to his mouth, nipping ardently at his lower lip, tugging at it after its thoroughly red and debauched. "Am I that bad at this?" teases the raven, easing a knee between the latter's legs, parting them so he can easily fit in the space provided.

  


Taehyung allows his head to thud back against the wall, euphoric grin in place. He shifts his hips forward, pressing more insistently into the contours of the latter's body, desiring more of the closeness that he had been craving since as long as he could remember. 

  


"No, what? Never that." He chuckles once more, this time earning a laugh from Jungkook, who is still curious, quirking a prying brow. "I fucking hate coffee, you know that, but— . . ." Another laugh bubbles from his mouth, one of his hands shifting to cradle the back of the latter's head, fingers toying with the feathery wet hair at the nape of his neck. He leans forward, tongue trailing along the outer shell of his ear, tugging at the lobe. He brings his lips to his ear, tickling the skin there, dropping his voice an octave to whisper: "but you still taste so good."

  


Jungkook whimpers pathetically then, something he's a little ashamed of if he were being quite honest. But he doesn't dwell on the thought and the redness painting his cheeks, far too concerned with sliding a hand down Taehyung's sternum to smooth over the flat expanse of his abdomen. He takes a moment to admire the unblemished skin there, thumb brushing gingerly over a freckle he comes across. 

  


Taehyung is rigid, breath trapped in his throat, feeling dizzy due to the lack of oxygen. His body inwardly curls into the latter's touch, desperate to feel more, desiring that hand just a little lower, right where he needed him most. He releases a shuddering breath, taking control of the situation by taking Jungkook's wrist, shifting it further down his body and pressing it firm against where his cock rests half-hard beneath his drenched slacks.

  


His cock practically twitches in Jungkook's hand, feeling all sorts of touch-deprived. Taehyung releases a low keen, hips bucking toward the warmth of his hand, yearning for him to move or do something to alleviate the pressure there. " _Kook_ . . ." breathes the brunet, eyes heavily hooded, mouth parted ever-so-slightly to release breathless puffs of air.

  


Dark eyes steel him with a glance as he proceeds to fiddle with the belt keeping his slacks firm about his hips. He lowers himself to his knees, managing to rid of the belt in the process, making haste with the fastenings of the slacks now. He takes a glimpse of the brunet, highlighted by the harsh lights above, hazy eyes watching in anticipation.

  


His fingers are already delving into raven locks, nails dragging along his scalp bluntly, hips struggling to remain plastered to the wall behind him; there was just something about the sight of Jungkook on his knees, mouth swollen and thoroughly abused, eyes nearly pitch-black and unfocused staring back at him. Taehyung feels his knees buckle when Jungkook wraps a hand around him once more, pumping his cock at a practied pace, concentrating on the flickers of pleasure that cross the elder's countenance.

  


His wrist twists on the upstroke, squeezing just right around the head, sending Taehyung's hips bucking forward. Little hisses and moans emanate from deep within his throat at each tug of his cock, increasing in frequency when Jungkook finally gets brave, leaning forward to taste the glistening droplet of pre-cum that forms at the tip. It tastes bitter, but not enough to dismay him, and he gladly obliges Taehyung's quiet whims.

  


Jungkook takes his time as he thoroughly teases the head with the very tip of his tongue, ardently flicking across the sensitive head. His fist is still idly moving along the shaft, alternating between squeezes and flicks of the wrist, wanting it to be a memorable experience. His mouth parts, then, enough to engulf the head for starter's, wrapping around him firmly and gauging his reaction with a flicker of his gaze; dark eyes have widened almost comically now, curses freely tumbling from his mouth.

  


Fingers tighten unbearably against his scalp, Taehyung using him as leverage, diligently trying not to empty too soon, though the tightness in his abdomen is a tell-tale sign. He rocks his hips forward, needing to feel that snug warmth tighter around his cock, wants to have the image of Jungkook's mouth around him etched into his memory for future reference. He whimpers once more, knees wobbling as Jungkook moans around his girth, sending vibrations that register as electricity through his veins.

  


"I can't, Kook, not anymore . . ." warns Taehyung, though he continues the primal need to buck his hips forward. "You're gonna make me— . . . Just, _fuck_ . . ." But Jungkook shows no signs of releasing him anytime soon, just sucks with renewed vigor, cheeks hollowing as he flickers his gaze back to the elder's once more; he holds his gaze, determined, eyes glinting beneath the harsh lights. "Kook—" sharply gasps the brunet, fisting the raven's hair tightly, hips weakly bucking forward one final time.

  


Even though he isn't fond of the bitter substance coating his tongue, Jungkook finds himself satisfied with himself, smirking smugly around a mouthful of Taehyung's essence; it hits his tongue in thin spurts, doesn't take long to fill him up. It dribbles sluggishly down his chin and eventually down the curve of his throat, but all he can think about is the thoroughly sated glint in Taehyung's dark eyes, blinking frantically as if he couldn't believe what had just occurred.

  


Taehyung collapses back against the wall, shifting his full weight against it for support. He tugs on the latter's wrist, wanting to feel him close once more. Despite the disheveled state of Jungkook, he still leans forward to place a warm kiss to his mouth, not minding the taste of himself on his own tongue; he finds it erotic, tongue lapping at the substance clinging to his bottom lip.

  


"I think I'm gonna burst," squeaks Jungkook as he reaches down, adjusting himself within his slacks. The elder smacks his hand away, tugging him toward the direction of his bathroom instead. Once within the door, Taehyung assists him in getting undressed, kicking his clothing toward the corner of the quaint space. Jungkook gazes at him, eyes wide and wanton, following the brunet with rapturous elation. " _Tae_ . . . "

  


But he doesn't need to say more as Taehyung presses him flush against the glass shower wall, earning a rewarding hiss at the rough ministration. He turns around, presses his hips back against Jungkook, can feel the swell of his cock sliding between the dip of his ass. Taehyung hums, pleased, wriggling back against him tantalizingly slow. He presses back, plastering against Jungkook's slick chest, reaching an arm back to find his jaw.

  


He shifts his head at an uncomfortable angle, pressing their mouths flush once more. He enjoys the lazy tangle of their tongues as Jungkook slides a hand between their flushed forms, wrapping a firm hand around his cock. When Taehyung unexpectedly bites down on his bottom lip, he jolts forward, hand tightening unbearably around his girth. He releases a choked sound, earning a rewarding hum from Taehyung, who sucks ardently at his bottom lip.

  


He shifts within Jungkook's arms, hand finding Jungkook's cock between them, working him at a steady and resolute pace. All the while Jungkook has his mouth open, releasing wanton sobs, peppering open-mouthed kisses along the base of Taehyung's throat, showing his gratification. His hips buck frantically forward, chasing his impending orgasm fervently, desiring nothing more than to join Taehyung in his blissful, euphoric state.

  


It doesn't take much, honestly, not when Taehyung is staring at him with such an intensity that he offhandedly fears he might burst into flame. Taehyung adds his second hand to the mix, using both to thoroughly discombobulate him, making him pant heavily as he struggles to cling to the edge of the blissful precipice. One hand twists upward while the other focuses on twisting downward the opposing way, making Jungkook dissolve into a whining mess, leaning forward to bury his face in the side of Taehyung's neck for purchase.

  


"Tae, fuck, _yes_ . . ." comes Jungkook's labored pants, releasing hot puffs against the base of the latter's throat: "All I ever wanted," croaks the raven, spluttering out another curse. "Fucking love you—so much, _fuck_ . . ."

  


One final twist of the wrist leaves Jungkook hunching forward, thighs trembling as he releases into Taehyung's awaiting fist. He doesn't relent, not even slightly as the boy releases in hot spurts, coating his palm in his milky essence. Taehyung coaxes him through it, whispers sweet-nothings, telling him that he was a good boy and had came so hard for him, just like he had desired.

  


Jungkook continues to lean against him for support, feeling boneless and unable to properly hold himself up alone. Taehyung doesn't mind, though, just embraces him warmly and reaches blindly for the dial to the shower; the water pounds them, much like the rain had outside, reeling a wistful sigh from him. He reaches a hand up, combs through Jungkook's damp locks, continuing to soothe him through orgasm.

  


Once coming to, Jungkook groans lowly, voice gravelly when he speaks: "I meant it," comes his hoarse voice: "I do love you, so much, needed you to know."

  


Taehyung feels that familiar warmth cover his cheeks, except this time, he has no space to turn his head downcast. All he can do is peer into those equally as bright eyes, corner of his mouth twitching into a relieved grin, one far too wide for his face if he were being honest. He leans forward, head canting ever-so-slightly, placing another kiss to his mouth; this one more chaste and tender than the others had been, assuring the latter that his feelings were returned, quite possibly at the same intensity, if not more.

  


The rest of the shower goes much like that; the duo taking turns bathing each other, covering the other in the sweet-smelling soaps that Taehyung has scattered about the shower shelves. Maybe a kiss or two were shared here and there, resulting in Jungkook cornering Taehyung against one of the sleek walls, trapping him and devouring his mouth as if he were ravenous.

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


One of Jungkook's favorite past-times lately was staring at Taehyung's figure as he saunters about the coffee shop, completely and utterly aware of the latter's gaze trained upon him. In fact: he would often bend over a table or, if he were lucky, right in front of him to collect something that had strategically fallen. He would slowly straighten his spine, glancing over his shoulder after he rises, coining him a playful wink as he drifts off to fulfill whatever task needed to be accomplished for the day.

  


Currently plastered by the front counter, Jungkook is idly staring at Taehyung, who is currently sitting at one of the booths alone, nibbling on one of the pastries he had purchase earlier. He has a soda in a cup, and he's been toying with him for the past few minutes; he was practically assaulting that poor straw, tongue flicking across the top, mimicking something that had occurred the night prior. 

  


Jungkook feels the stirring of his cock beneath his belt and involuntarily shivers. He lifts his middle finger toward the devious brunet, who then proceeds to peel the banana he had brought along that morning. He does it slowly, eyes flickering to meet Jungkook's momentarily, discarding the peel on the table. He flicks his tongue tantalizingly slow across the tip of it, mouth wrapping around its circumference. 

  


He can practically hear the pleased hums spewing from Taehyung's mouth, knows that he gets pleasure out of his teasing him in the middle of work hours like this. He feels his mouth go dry when Taehyung's mouth descends further down the length of the banana, having to cough into his fist, averting his gaze elsewhere. From the short distance away, he hears Taehyung snickering to himself, grinning around a mouthful of the fruit.

  


He retrieves his phone and texts a quick " _I love you, but fuck you twice_ " message. It's returned a few seconds later with a " _as long as you fuck me twice_ " followed consequently by a winking emoji. He rolls his eyes, but he knows what that entailed; it had happened once before, when Taehyung had decided to start this little game of his. Sometimes, during breaks even, the duo would sneak off toward the cramped bathroom in the back room, much to Jin's horror, and relieve some of the tension that had formed between them.

  


After a few minutes, Taehyung discards his things in the trash, wiping his hands on his apron. He strolls toward Jungkook and pauses abruptly, leaning forward to openly place a kiss to his cheek, lips lingering a moment longer than necessary; long enough to garner the attention of two patrons sitting far away in a corner.

  


Jimin cheers quietly in his seat, tucking one of his legs beneath him in the booth. Across the table rests Yoongi, who looks appalled that the little push Jimin had offered had actually worked. He blinks his disbelief, eyes rolling at the look the blond sends him. "Okay, whatever. Shut up. Don't even say it."

  


"I don't have to."

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you liked it or not? i really hope you did. kudos, comments, and just general love, please? :p <3 xx
> 
> thank you guys for reading !! :3


End file.
